Aleister Rolph Cervantes
by xoneofakindx
Summary: Aleister Rolph Cervantes, is not the average vampire that you find lurking.
1. Chapter 1

Laura Bunn

Ms. Wesslen

Creative Writing

January 18, 2007

Start Of A New Nightmare

Content beauty rests in the eyes of others.

A young girl no older then four stood in a field of flowers. The wind pushed her hair into the air and made the sun catch the black shine in it. The girl opened her eyes; perfect light green. She stared directly in front of her until there was a boy in sight. He walked closer and closer until he stood inches from her. His features were slightly different. He still had the shimmering black hair which he only wore to his ears; but his eyes, were a magical blue; there was a noticeable silver tint to the color and as he blinked it became more apparent. The boy could be no more then two years older then the girl. They stood there silently until the wind stopped shoving pass them. The young girl knelt down, careful of her dress and picked a yellow lily. She stood up straight and began handing the flower to her brother. He slowly reached out to take it while she whispered 'I love you big brother.' His slender fingers wrapped easily around the flowers stem and within seconds everything around them was changing. His sisters eyes were locked upon his until the setting around them was different. A park near their house was where they ended up together. The girl sent him an innocent smiled and ran off. Instantly the noises around him that had been on mute were now rushing to the boys ears. He went to go follow his sister but he was stuck, his feet felt weighed down and glued to the ground. He looked around him at the empty playgrounds and benches until he saw his parents.

Two beautiful adults sitting close on a wooden bench. The man had his arm wrapped around the woman's small shoulders. The man had hair like the young boy and girl but the woman had light blonde curly hair that bounced with each move of the wind. The boy desperately attempted to moved but he could not. He looked down at his feet again and knelt down, trying to lift his feet off the stubborn ground but it didn't work. He could feel the air around him howling. He stood up and saw a sight of horror. Death was surrounding him. His mother was drench in her own blood just a few feet from the bench. Bite marks and deep gashes cut across every inch of her body. The man could be seen crawling towards her, his one arm obviously broken as he slumped his body over his wife's dead body. The boy watched his parents die in the arms on one another. A few hundred feet away the boy saw the killers, the murderers, the lykans fleeing.

Aleister woke up in a cold sweat from his nightmare that he had come to dream about the night before. Aleister pulled the blankets back onto the bed completely and spotted the Dark Academy crest in the corner. He turned himself to the side of the bed and stood up, firmly planting his feet on the ground. Drowsily he walked over to a plain black door and opened it. Inside was a nicely decorated bathroom; with a large bathtub in one corner and a tall corner shower on the other wall. Not too far from the door was an antiqued bathroom counter with a sink and beautiful mirror perched above the smooth grey counter. He walked in towards the shower and began to shed of the clothes he had worn to bed. First was the grey tee shirt which he dropped onto the counter. Next he stepped out of the black cotton boxers and made it directly to the shower. He pulled the glass doors open and turned the water on, going under the rushing fall of cool water. As soon as it flushed over his face, he thought of the breeze in the fields from his dreams. The dream began to replay in his head but only for a minute or so. He turned the water off, hearing a knock on his door. He got out and grabbed a towel pulling it around his waist. He went to answer the door but no one was there.

Later on that afternoon, Aleister was found in his bedroom once again; all the while the sun crept over the sky. The academy was only temporary for him, or that is what he told himself every day he was there which was only a few since he was new. He was using the school as a safe place, he did not plan on getting close to anyone, especially in an emotional manner. That was his number one priority other then staying...alive. As a vampire Aleister could easily hear the mumbles from outside his door, students wondering who he was and what he looked like. It seemed to be a mystery since none of them ever saw him come out of the room since he arrived. He lied comfortably on his four post bed and occasionally got up to walk around the room out of boredom. There was not much to look at, a wooden desk and a painted black dresser. He never took a lot with him when he traveled around so there was nothing to hang on the walls or put over his bed. He had what he needed, and a few treasures that he had always had.

He stayed staring at the ceiling listening to the few random passing footsteps outside the room. Aleister heard someone coming by once again but when he did not hear the footsteps leave he got curious and sat up. Whoever it was, was standing outside the door, he could see a shadow casting itself under the tiny crack. He waited for the person to knock. When they finally did h cleared his throat and waved his hand to open the door. There stood a thin girl with brown mahogany hair.

"Yes?" Aleister answered watching her fidget slightly in the doorway. Aleister kept a kind and cool expression while he stared at her. He was waiting to at least heat a through from her but when he heard nothing he sat up a bit more. "Something you wanted?" again he waited but there was a rare silence in the room. It was obvious she was thinking, it was in her gray eyes. She walked into the room far enough without realizing it for aleister to wave his hand again and the door shut.

"I just came by to welcome you to Dark Academy since everyone else seems too afraid to do the deed." she said with certainty. Aleister perked his eyes up in interest.

"And you were not so afraid?" he grinned. She shook her head confidently. Aleister stood up to his full height of six, two. "Why? Do I intrigue you?" he smirked.

"My name's Alice." she said putting her hand out as if she did not hear his question.

"Aleister Cervantes." he rolled his name off of his tongue smoothly. "Afraid?"

"No, its nice to meet you Aleister." she smiled without fear and shook his hand. Aleister pulled her to him with a tight gripe on her hand. She let out a small noise of surprise and tensed up slightly.

"I can feel your heart racing," he mumbled pressing the pale of his hand over the top of her left breast. She calmed herself quickly and pulled away.

"I will see you later Mr. Cervantes. And here is the times for dinner and...all that" she handed him a small booklet and left the room in one swift movement.Aleister sat down on the bed and leaned back gracefully to grab a small journal and pen that laid on his pillow.

November Seventh.

Alice.

He flipped through the small booklet and saw that the sign-ups were later that night. He decided to put on some chained black jeans and a faded Crossfade shirt and left around seven. The halls were completely empty which Aleister did not have any problems with. He walked quietly down a long hall until there was a tall male shaped figure near the corner. Aleister tried to make out the features of him but couldn't until he stood directly in front of him. Any passerby might have called the two opposite twins without knowing better. The man had silver hair and grayish eyes just like Alice. His eyes were muscular but not too muscular. Body of a god one might say. At least, one with knowledge of gods. And Aleister was definitely one with the knowledge of gods.

_Who is this guy?_ Aleister thought to himself, but just as he thought the question the man stared back at him.

"Me? I am Demitrius Wolfe." when he spoke Aleister froze instantly. He had heard his thoughts, impossible. Aleister was the first vampire since the second elder that had such power. Aleister looked at the man feeling a small shiver course through his body. _How_.

"How di-" Aleister was cut off by the feel of the mans hands upon his shoulders, holding tightly, but the man was now standing behind Aleister. Their bodies just touching. Aleister felt the mans lips come close to his ear as he spoke.

"Don't worry about that Aleister...what worries me is that you could not tell me my name." Each word came out and wooed Aleister.

"What do you mean?" he asked pulling away slightly. The grip on his shoulders was broken and he spun to face the man. The same height, the same build, the same body.

"You are Aleister Rolph Cervantes, are you not? Are you not the legendary vampire the got the gift of everything?" the man pronounced his words with such dignity, aleister was not sure how to answer.

"Yes...I am." was the only thing he could think of saying.

"Then tell me, who am I?" the man grinned darkly and began to walk around Aleister who followed his every move. "I gave you my name, now tell me. Why am I here, what have I to say and who...am...I?" he stopped in a spot and stared at Aleister who didn't flinch at all.

"I can't tell you." Aleister said with a sigh.

"Shame, the rumors and legends are wrong then, ill make sure to change them." the man went to walk away.

"No, stop. Why can I not read you like everyone else?" he growled . The man stopped in his tracks and looked to the floor.

"Follow me." he said and began to walk down a swirling staircase surrounded by the hard gray stone walls. Aleister did as he asked and followed.

"Even though I can not tell you who you are, I can say that you are familiar." Aleister waited for his response but it did not come until they were at the bottom of the stairs.

"That is because we are very similar. You will come to see that soon enough." he walked a bit further just until they stood in a wide hall full of doors. Aleister looked behind him and then back to Demitrius but he was gone. Not a moment later, the doors swung open and classes of some sort were filing out. Aleister was about to walk away but was stuck in a bustling crowd of people. He went to turn another way but his wrist was being held on to by a thick handed boy. Everyone seemed to see this and formed an instant circle around the two. _What the hell is this about_. Aleister looked straight at the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy snarled, Aleister let his eyes turn black.

"You are the one that grabbed me...you tell me." he said with a smug grin knowing he would not be able to. When no one answered he chuckled dismally. "No one can tell me?"

"We all know who you are. We all know you killed your family too. You are a traitor." the boy spoke. The chatter in the halls came to a quick decease.

"You do not know me, nor my past. Reading stories and hearing them is not the same as knowing anything." he pulled his hand away, balling it into a fist. He walked towards the boy, as the boy walked backwards. "Now, is there something you wanted to say to me?" he scowled in his face, his eyes staring endlessly with anger and excitement at the boy. They walked through the people until the boy was nearly crawling up the wall shaking his head. "Next time, keep your mouth shut and be sensible to what you are going to say." Aleister hissed and slammed his hand over the boys neck. "Deal?" the boy attempted to answer but was not able to. A few girls in the hall were screaming to let him go so aleister did and backed up. "All of you know nothing about me, and never will." he stalked out of the hall and back up to his room.

November Seventh.

Ren

"This will be fun." he beamed to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura Bunn

Ms. Wesslen

Creative Writing

March 21, 2007

Call the Nurse

The Stars are pouring down from the sky

Saturday a good day to lounge around for the normal students there, but for aleister it was a day to get acquainted with the academy. He woke up early and moved across the room taking a hold of the door handle and walked out into the hallway. It was raining outside, the window covered with droplets of water. It was not unusual for London , which was where the academy was concealed. Aleister made his way down the stairs, towards the lounge where he planned on reading a book. The room was empty except for a few random students who were huddled into a corner studying for an upcoming test, or that's what he guessed. Aleister grabbed a book from a bookshelf and began to read the back of it. Alice walked in not moments later, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt that fell to her waist. She had a book already in her arms and proceeded to pass by Aleister without a glance. Aleister turned around and went back to where he had been sitting not saying a word. When he began reading his book, he felt her fall into the couch seat beside him. Aleister looked over at the book she had in her hands. It was huge, very thick. The cover was polished with gold script, but he couldn't read what it said. There was something about Alice that got on Aleister's nerve. He was able to read the mind of anyone around him, but her head was as silent as an empty hall. There was nothing he could chime in on, no memory or thought; nothing. He closed his book letting out a long sigh and set it down next to him. He turned to her and waited until she put her book down to speak.

"What are you?" he whispered trying to keep to the rule of being quiet in the lounge.

"A person" she whispered back smartly.

"Fine, what's your species…?" Aleister asked knowing that in order to get an answer he would have to play at her game.

"I am not like you, better?" she smiled, looking down at the open page in her book.

"Then who are you like?" he asked following her gaze to the small words on the page.

"My sister" she said calmly continuing to scan the page with her eyes. Aleister so badly wanted to pin her against a wall and scream for her to

give him the answer but he stayed just as calm.

"And what species is your sister?"

"Secret." She said plainly taking her finger on the corner of the page and turning it. He sighed trying to read again while thinking of a better way to get the answer out of her. When the reading attempt failed, he got up and put the book back in the shelf. When he turned around he happened to

hear her laugh a bit.

"Something funny?" he asked her as he began to leave the room. She quickly packed up her book throwing it into the bag she carried and followed him.

"You're a vampire, correct?"

"Yes…how di-" he began.

"Easy, pale…dark eyes…very rude" she grinned. "But that's beside the point. You're a vampire and you can not tell me what I am? How…depressing I suppose, for you I mean." She said back to him getting ahead and climbing up the stairs. Aleisters growled, more interested in how she could pin point the fact that he was a vampire and not be afraid to ask.

"Well if those are the qualities of a vampire then you must be one." He said thinking he had gotten a good comeback.

"Of course because I have the pale skin, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well what about the dark eyes, and the rudeness?" she turned around at the top.

"You don't have them…" he said with a sigh. "Then tell me what the hell you are!" he said going to grab her wrist but she turned too quickly. She faced him.

"Well…" she grinned. "Nice seeing you again" she closed the door that she had opened. Aleisters finally let out the growl he had been holding in.

He walked to his room, and slept a few hours until night crept over the academy's grounds. He opened his eyes and got up off the bed for the second time that day. He walked down to the café where there were clipboards hanging on the wall reaching the names of the classes that were now available to take. Power Control, Death Gods and Arithmetic were the first three that he saw. He took a pen and quickly signed up for death gods. Once he was signed up he looked over catching a familiar scent. Alice stood in front of the clipboards, not far off from Aleisters who was hiding in a dark corner

now. She took out her own pen and began to write her name under a few of the classes, ending with death gods where she read his name. She walked pass him and sent him an innocent smile with a twist of evil.

"Hello Aleisters" she muttered brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Ha, you're a shadow seer!" he said triumphantly.

"No…just not blind" she smiled faintly. Aleisters looked around suddenly seeing more people go towards the clipboards. He quickly scurried after her, he reached his hand out to grab hers but she lifted her hand up causing him to grab at the air like an idiot. She grinned and walked over to the

table that was empty and pulled out a small book from her bag. Aleisters sat across from her and leaned forward.

"Does something fascinate you?" she asked burying her eyes into the book so she didn't look at him.

"Yes...you" he said with an intrigued voice.

"Don't be too curious, remember curiosity killed the cat and...vampires are extremely like cats" she said slyly.

"Then if I am a cat, I have 9 lives...lucky me" he replied scooting his chair over to her and whispered in her ear. "Very long nine lives..." she pushed elbow into his chest and slammed her book shut.

"Get away from me first of all and second, what exactly has you so interested in me?"

"Because you are unlike everyone else I have met here" he confessed, being pushed back.

"Lucky me" she answered sarcastically.

"Hey you never told me what you were!" he realized the topic crossing over his mind.

"Ah, you still don't know?" she grinned. He sat back tipped his chair slightly. Alice quickly stood up walking behind him. She pulled the chair back just enough to make it fall backwards. There was an instant crashing sound.

"Be more careful Aleisters" she smirked, watching him scramble off the chair. Everyone was looking at him now, most people laughing. "What sort of vampire falls when they have the instinct of falling on their feet?" she smiled and walked away silently. Aleisters pulled his chair up without saying a word to the audience and went after her. She was just outside the doorway fixing her bag. Aleisters grabbed her wrist and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Witch." he muttered as an answer.

"Still wrong" she grinned. "well I am only part witch so I will give you some credit." she pulled her wrist away.

"Well then you're also part vampire." he said sternly.

"Think you have me all figured out?" she asked walking away. He instantly followed her hanging his hand over her waist which gave her a startle. She went slightly red but didn't remove his hand.

"Not completely, but I am close. Part witch, and part vampire...stubborn but yet attracted to me" he grinned, she bluntly pushed his hand away.

"I am not!" she hissed angrily turning to face him. He raised his eyes.

"No eh...?"

"That's right, I am definitely not attracted to you" she scowled and walked off yet again. He caught up and stopped her by slipping one hand over her waist and the other around her wrist. He turned her around and lifted her up on her toes pressing his lips to hers. It took her a second to realize what he had done. She pulled back standing there with a grin.

"See you like me" he smirked. She instantly slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red hand mark imprinted perfectly.

"Asshole" she growled pushing him to the ground. He touched his cheek in surprise.

"Ow..." he mumbled and sat up slightly but found her foot pressing down on his chest.

"You ever...ever do that again and I will kill you" she glared at him.

"I wont alright, now get off me!" he said stubbornly. She pulled her foot back and stalked off. Aleister sat up and started to talk to himself.

"She is going to be a challenge." he sighed slightly and got up to his feet watching her leave and turn a corner. He decided to let her be for the rest of the day, until later that night at least.

At around ten at night he walked to her room and knocked on the wooden door. He could hear her bustle inside, suddenly tripped over something. He grinned and pushed open the door.

"Something wrong Alice?" he questioned carefully as he saw she was not in sight, but as he looked around he saw the bathroom door slam shut. He walked further in. "Alice?"

"Get out!" she yelled at him through the door. He sat down on her bed and noticed a leather bound journal placed neatly on her pillow.

"Did you just take a shower or something?" He asked, leaning back and grabbed the journal. It had a small silver latch in the shape of a heart hanging off the side. The key was obviously hidden to keep intruders out.

"Y...yes That's it, now get out!" she continued to shout. He got up and tossed the book back onto the bed. He brushed his palm over the bathroom door as he passed it.

"Alright see you later I suppose" he walked out of the room tightly shutting the door. It was nearly two in the morning when aleister sat up in the lounge casually with his feet kicked up on the low table in front of him. In his hands was a book covered in an ocean blue with silver italics that wrote out Explorers of the 18th century. He seemed to be extremely interested in the subject as he flipped the pages reading quickly. He only glanced up for a second when Alice walked in. She tried not to look at him but she thought he was staring at her as she moved over to the bookshelves but didn't choose a book. The room had cleared out by now leaving just them alone. She sat a few seats down and opened the book she had been reading lately. The bookmark was close to the end which aleister knew meant she was nearly done with the particular story.

"Why were you in my room before?" she spoke calmly. He sat his gaze down on the book.

"Just wanted to talk" he answered. She scoffed darkly.

"You are just like every other damn guy here, all you ever want is to get into a girl's pants!" she shouted abruptly. He set his book down on his lap closed.

"Really think so?" he said in a very monotone voice.

"Yes I really think so!" she glared at him, he shrugged.

"I am not." he answered back casually. She jumped up and stood in front of him. She looked very angry and pissed off like she was about to send him into a new dimension.

"No? Oh really then tell me why the hell did you kiss me?!" she continued to sound angry. He merely looked at her.

"Because I was curious" he grinned, sending her into even more of a fit. She threw her fists out at him but he caught them tightly in his own hands. Once he had them in his grasp she began to sway back and forth in her spot until she collapsed forward onto him. Aleister jumped up the book falling off his lap and Alice in his arms lying there limply.

"Alice?!" he grunted, shuffling his feet to gain her weight properly. He lifted her up enough and laid her on the couch. He looked around nervously. "What the hell did I do..." he mumbled to himself.

A male about Aleister's height walked in and quickly saw the scene. He had short dusty brown hair that just hung over his eyes; which were a dull green.

"What did you do Aleisters, too much at once for her?" she boy grinned walking further in. Aleisters grabbed his shoulders immediately clasping on tightly.

"Shut up Jason...I need you to go get a nurse or something! She just...collapsed on me!"

"And then you dressed her so no one would know?" Jason raised an eye.

"Jason, we didn't do anything! She was yelling at me and then she just..." he pulled his hands away from Jason's shoulders and dropped his hands from midair to the ground to show that she had fallen. Jason nodded and fled from the room to fetch a nurse.

Aleisters went back over to Alice and knelt down.

"Alice...please wake up. I was seriously telling the truth..." he said to her, trying to convince himself of the fact as well. Jason came back a few minutes later with a very out of breath nurse. She quickly settled at Alice side and began to check for her pulse. A few more nurses showed up to move her out of the room and down to the hospital wing. Jason sat down next to Aleisters who was on the couch and gave him a nudge and grinned.

"Shut the hell up Jason, we didn't do shut" he growled. Jason raised an eye and backed off a bit.

"Dude what's wrong?" he paused. "Ohhh she's a tough one, eh?" Aleisters sent him a dark glare and walked off leaving Jason alone.

He went outside, his shoulders tightly held up next to his next as his hands stayed stuffed in his pockets. He stood in front of the lake staring at the water. As he stared at the water he could see stars in the sky moving around like they were dancing. He spotted a particular one that was shooting across the sky like a butterfly which took its time. Aleisters remembered the mortals that he had hunted always saying to make a wish on a shooting star. This star was definitely shooting across the sky. He closed his eyes and let his mind free itself with the most important wish of all. He stayed there for what seemed hours, the sun was starting to peek out from behind the clouds. Aleisters had lost count of the exact time but guessed that it was about six in the morning. The sunrise would be complete in a few minutes. He sighed and turned around walking back to the academy doors. Once he was inside he looked up and saw Alice standing a the bottom of the stairs. He quickly averted his attention from her and began to walk down a different hall. He felt her hand on his wrist, he scowled out of instinct and spun around to face her. She pulled her hand back and looked down.

"What?" he asked brushing his shirt down.

"I just...wanted to make sure you were alright..." she said quietly. "Just making-" he cut her off.

"Oh I am fine and I doubt you could hurt me even if you wanted to." He folded his arms as she nodded and went to go pass him.

"Oh...and you were right earlier..That's what I am" she whispered as she went down the hall.

"What did you say before?" asked a voice which came clearly from Jason who had been there listening the entire time.

"Nothing" Aleisters said shortly and walked the opposite way of Alice, pushing Jacob aside leaving him alone once again.

Aleisters stalked off to his room and rummaged through his dresser drawers. He growled thrusting a particular drawer so hard that the items that were on the dresser fell off. He didn't bother picking any of it up. He threw himself onto the bed then looked over at the small night stand next to him. It had a single drawer which he stared at for a long time. He finally looked away from the piece of furniture and began to stare endlessly at the dark ceiling. He noticed a rather morbid shadow in the corner of the room which caught his eye before it moved and disappeared . He sat up and looked around casually. He raised and eye and got to his feet. Aleisters began to speaking a very low native tongue of his.

"Joka on paikalla esitellä itse" which in English was "Whoever is there show yourself." No one appeared. Aleisters narrowed his eyes and began to walk around the room pressing his hands over the heavy walls. He paused felling his hand slid into a perfectly sized dent. He pushed hard against the pain, forcing the wall into a door. He pushed his foot into the newly formed passageway and began down the deep hallway he had come upon.

"How dreadful" he mumbled, feeling the bumpy stone against his fingertips. The door behind him shut, everything becoming a bit darker. Aleisters grabbed a torch that was sitting on the wall and held it in front of him.

"Well Dark Academy you are more then I expected" he grinned as he was met with a second door.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura Bunn

Ms. Wesslen

Creative Writing

5 June 2007

Masquerade

_Time only freezes when we're together_

He slid his hand perfectly into hers. Their fingers intertwined together as the two of them strolled past a dark alley. The man was dressed simply in a black tuxedo; while the woman was in a deep red dress that fell elegantly over her ankles revealing the sparkling heels she had on. Aleister, who was accompanied by Amelia walked down the cold street toward the dull building which had seldom persons walking through its doors. Aleister walked them up to the steps, nearly gliding over the stone. Once in front of the doors, he passed his hand over the handle having it push open without his hand ever touching the handle. Neither of them flinched or moved the slightest bit, their facial expressions blank.

They walked into a dark room with few small things of furniture that gave the room a feel of death all around them. The floors were a deep mahogany brown that met the maroon walls. There was a single door a few feet ahead of them that had a tall man standing in front of it. Aleister walked up to him and pulled out an invitation from his pocket. It was a piece of parchment that looked extremely aged, sealed with red candle wax in the form of a crest. As he held it up for the man to look at, he was handed a plain black eye mask for himself and one for Amelia. Not a single word was spoken between the three people in the room. Aleister and Amelia put the masks on delicately over their pale faces and hide their eyes. Once they were in the masks, the door was opened by the tall man and they could see a dimly lit room in front of them.

Several vampires lounged around the room in low couches with mortals in their arms, and their lips gracing over the living skin before throwing their teeth further and further into the mortals neck. Aleister looked away from that spot and walked ahead until he could feel the ground vibrating from the loud heart pumping music playing in the next room. Its hard beats were pounding the room and sending it through the floor. He walked through the door to the music, and shut it behind the two of them. There were three men standing in a desolate corner while two woman were on the couched sitting in very revealing outfits. Aleister let go of her hand and she walked over to join the other two women on the couch. Aleister however walked over to the small group of well dressed males. Two had a familiar look to each other. Their eyes both a shiny gray that showed off the black hair they had. But each of them had their own essence to themselves, the taller one named Derin had a tougher aura to him. The shorter one which was only shorter by an inch or so had more of a kind look to him, his name was Rex. The two were twin brothers. The third man, named Lazarus had a bizarre look to him, his hair was a silver with green highlights in it. As odd as it would seem, the look on him was beautiful. His perfect skin had the hair fall just over his ears and the lower part of his neck in the back. He had his hand stuffed into his pockets. Aleister watched the three of them for a minute before saying his first words of the night.

"Are you busy?" he said and they all let out small chuckles, lifting their eyes to his. All of their hands reaching up to shake hands. Aleister raised an eye and shook his head; Rex and Derin sat down on a couch behind them.

"They are not getting any better." Lazarus answered back, not giving him a second look. His eyes were set upon Amelia who was sitting a bit away from the two other woman. "Amelia sure has grown..." he said slowly, Aleister nodded and looked at her as well.

"She has...have you spoken to her lately?" Aleister had noticed that Rex and Derin had gotten up and grabbed the other two woman, pulling them into a different room, leaving the three others alone. Amelia was looking to her side at her hand that was resting upon the couch. "You should now...I know you have not seen her in a long time." Aleister gave Lazarus a slight push but was instantly met with a glare in his direction. Aleister stood straight and bowed his arms a bit to let Lazarus pass but he did not move.

"She did not want me then, she wont want me now." with those words, he left the room quietly, with both Aleisters and Amelia's eyes watching him. Once Aleister and Amelia were alone she stood up and walked over to him, latching their arms together and pulling him over towards the couch.

"Amelia, why did you say no to Lazarus last time?" he spoke gently to her and sat down, while she took her place to his right gracefully. She shrugged, her blonde hair curling over her eyes, she pushed them back and leaned over to him. "You know he loves you. He wanted to love you forever and yet you said no...to do what? You are beautiful and he wants you to see it." Amelia's green eyes looked into Aleisters and pushed him to lie down on the couch.

"Do you not enjoy my company?" she asked slowly crawling over him. Aleister watched her not aiding her in any way.

"As a friend I love your company...but when you want this sort of thing I-" Amelia seemed hurt at the moment, her bottom lip hanging open slightly and her eyes buried into each other. "Amelia, I did not mean anything hurtful to you. Its just that there is this girl..." the words 'there is this girl' changed Amelia's expression from sadness to intrigue.

"Oh is there" she sat over his legs, "And who is this girl exactly?" Aleister lifted his back up to meet her face close to his.

"A girl at school. No need for you to know...go find Lazarus and make amends, you're both ready now...I know so" Aleister smiled and put his hands under her arms to stand her up away from the couch. "Go." she looked down shyly.

"But he hates me now" Aleister growled slightly and gathered himself up.

"No he does not Amelia. Go now and do not come home tonight until you have fixed things." he demanded and stood up straight looking down at her. She nodded and fixed herself before walking out the same door that Lazarus had gone through before. Aleister sat back down on the couch and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted into a daydream. He was still sitting on the couch but Alice was on his lap. She was curled quietly against his chest. Her body barely moving as she breathed softly. Aleister could not resist a smile and stroked his fingers smoothly through her hair. He could feel her hand rested over his heart. He forgot for that long minute that he was no awake

He opened his eyes but still felt as if someone was lying on his lap. He mumbled Alice's name lowly and dropped his hands down to his cold knees. The door swung open and Amelia stumbled in backwards, falling to the floor clumsily. Aleister jumped up and looked to the door seeing Lazarus standing there with a dark scowl upon his face.

"You did not want me fifteen years ago Amelia, do not make up excuses now! You have wanted Aleister since she start, go on and be his whore. I don't care!" Lazarus hissed angrily and shot Aleister a death glare who sent back an equally mean stare. Once Lazarus slammed the door shut and left, aleister walked over to her and helped her up. He could see a very visible red hand mark across her cheek.

"Im sorry Aleister..." she started but Aleister put a finger over her mouth.

"He does not know what he is talking about, its okay." Aleister sighed and walked her to the couch. "Sit here...I am going to talk to him." he said letting go of her and walking back out to the loud room filled with music. He looked around but did not see Lazarus anywhere. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and passed by the line of alcoholic beverages that were on a table and slid into another room. He made sure to close and lock the door behind him. The room was empty, except for a picture of a very elegant vampire on the wall, painted of course. Aleister walked over to the picture and slipped his lanky fingers under the pictures frame and lifted it off the wall. A small lock hung from a vault in the wall. He easily spun the numbers in his hand and the lock opened. He looked around and saw nothing so he grinned and opened the small door but held the lock tightly when he saw nothing inside. His eyes changed instantly to black but he shut them and calmed down.

"Lazarus don't fuck with me..." he said with a small chuckle trying to sound light hearted. The next thing he heard was not what he expected.

"Aleister..." it was Alice's voice very faintly coming from behind him. He turned around and saw her body lying limply in the arms of a well known lykan. The lykan was in its human state, a tall and handsome male with dark brown hair. He slid his nail over her forehead.

"Looking for something?" he asked, pulling out a small gem from his pocket, his lips curled up in a smirk. He put it away and backed into the wall. Aleister walked towards him, his hands in fists.

"Let her go."

"Alice...Alice...she hates you...you know that?" he said smugly. "She said so."

"I don't care, let her go." Aleister demanded keeping only a few inches in between the two of them.

"Shouldn't you hate her too? I mean even if you day dream about holding her like this, those dreams will never come true..." his voice was a spiteful one, and rang through Aleisters ears.

"I don't care. Le-" he stopped mid sentence and watched the lykan fade into the wall and Alice fall to the ground. Aleister fell to his knees in front of her and picked her body up. "Damn stone..." he mumbled and brushed his fingers over her cheek sighing. "You are so different from them all, how can you possibly hate me..." he could feel her waking up a bit so he set her back on the floor so she would not scream at him for holding her. When she opened her eyes, she looked around confused. "Alice." Aleister said sternly, she looked up at him and stood up quickly.

"What am I doing here...where is here. Why are you here?!" she started rambling on with questions. Aleister walked over to her and pushed her up against the wall which surprised her. She looked at him, different then all the other times, it was not an angry look towards him. It was soft, the sort of look he felt in the day dream. His arms were pinned next to her body but were shaking a bit which was not normal.

"You...were taken by a lykan, this is the vampire ball." He could feel his face turning slowly down closer to hers. She nodded a bit looking for words to say.

"Wh...why was I taken?" her voice was not stable, there was a small bit of nerves hidden in her throat. She lifted her hand to his heart, where it was in his day dream.

'_What are you doing Aleister...she hates you'_ He thought to himself as he could feel her breath over his lips. She was standing there quietly. '_But if she hated you, she would have done something...kiss her'_ he stared at her for a few long seconds then put his left hand over her cheek and closed the space between them. He could feel her body react against his mouth, shock sped through her lips. He held on for what seemed like an hour but was only a minute then pulled back. She had her eyes shut and her head leaning towards him slightly.

"Do you have a date for this...vampire ball?" she said quietly keeping her eyes shut.

"Yes." he answered, "but she is gone." he lied and backed up a bit from her. "Why..would you like to accompany me for the rest of the night?" he swallowed and saw her eyes open little by little while nodding. "Okay...but first you need to go stay with my friend for a few minutes I need to err find someone." he watched her walk over to him and take his hand.

'_This does not seem like her_' he felt his hand get stabbed with something sharp in her hand. He groaned and pulled his hand back, seeing a silver stake in his hand.

"You should not have kissed me." she said before her entire body collapsed against him. He juggled her with his free hand while the other one bled out. He lifted her up about to call for someone but Lazarus found him first and ran in grabbing Alice.

"What the hell happened?" he questioned, Aleister pulled out the stake and threw it to the ground.

"We have a problem..." he said healing the scar. "There is a lykan running around with the gem...and inhabiting people...he was just in Alice I think." he frowned and went to take Alice back into his arms. He held her up bride-style and nudged his head towards the door. "We have to bring her somewhere safe...go find the damn lykan." Lazarus nodded and opened the door disappearing instantly. Aleister carried Alice to the room where Amelia was hiding out.

"Amelia watch her for me." he said and laid Alice down on the couch. "If she wakes up call me." he did not wait for a response before he left the room and started to scan the room for the lykan. He moved swiftly throughout the entire building but was only met by people in masks still, he pulled his off and threw it onto the ground.

'_Lazarus...anything?_' he thought to Lazarus who replied no and appeared beside him seconds later.

"He must have already left, this is really bad." Aleister announced with a sigh but heard high pitched screaming emit throughout the entire building. He knew it was Alice and bit his bottom lip momentarily before running to the room and wrapping his hand over her mouth. "Shhh Alice..." he felt her body tense up instantly. "Amelia what did- what the hell are you doing?!" he looked to see Amelia half undressed, her top just about to come off.

"She looks so cute." she said innocently.

"Get dressed damn it. Save that for Lazarus." he unwrapped his hand from Alice's mouth and let go, Lazarus was staring at Amelia as she got her clothes back on. Alice turned to face him. "You alright?" he asked her and laid his hands over the sides of her face. She flinched a bit.

"Yeah...what is going on?" she asked for a second time that night. Aleister sighed.

"You were taken hostage by a lykan then he tricked me by inhabiting your body..." he let go of her and backed up. Lazarus and Amelia were speaking on the other side of the room.

"Oh..." she said shortly. "I want to go home..."

"As soon as everything is safe I will bring you back to the academy." Aleister told her, then saw Amelia and Lazarus kissing and thought it was only right to leave them. "Come with me." he extended his hand to her and she hesitantly took it as they walked out, shutting the door behind them. She stayed quiet and looked all around her.

"What is this vampire ball for exactly?" she finally asked, he had been waiting for it.

"The passing of the title of vampire leader..." he said quietly, but it seemed to catch her interest.

"Who is getting it?"

"Me." he answered simply, walking with her down a hall with her on his right side. "Do you hate me?"he blurted out by accident.

"Hate you...? Not completely." she looked away from him looking at anything but him.

"Oh...okay good because we sort of kissed before...I don't know if you remember but-"

"We kissed? Again..." she said scratching the side of her face and stopped walking. He nodded. "Why? Why do you insist on kissing me?! Making me look like I will kiss anyone is not what I strive for, so stop." she took a deep breath. Aleister shook his head.

"No...no no that's not what I was going for, I thought that it was a right moment sort of er thing..." he tried sounding sincere. She seemed to be stumped for words. "Let me bring you back to the academy."

"But you have to get named leader or whatever don't you?" she bit her lip slightly.

"Yes I do...but you wanted to go back to your room."

"I will deal I guess for a while longer..." she said softly. He tried to conceal the smile on his face but when she looked up he had to look ahead and pull her with him in order to keep his expression hidden. He walked to the end of the hall where a thick door stood in front of him.

"Then you'll need the right attire." he pushed open the door and revealed an elegant and bewitching room that had a warm welcoming feel to it. They walked in together but as Alice admired everything around her Aleister sauntered over to a large closet opening it to reveal a large collection of dresses. "These are Amelia's dresses...you can wear whichever one you want I don't think that she will mind." he chuckled to himself a bit.

'_Yeah, if everything goes well, her and Lazarus with be lacking clothes entirely later on_'

Alice walked over to the dress selection and went through them until she came upon a single silver dress that was dazzling. It fell over her lithe body perfectly, Aleister turned while she dressed, but when he could see her in the dress he thought he was looking at an angel.

"Gorgeous..." he said without thinking.

"What?" she asked, aleister shook his head and said it was nothing then lifted his arm for her to take as he led them out into the hall where everyone had gathered. An empty isle in between all the vampires around formed for Aleister and Alice as they walked in. He walked them down, until aleister saw the face of the lykan. He dropped her arm and ran through the crowd of vampires after the lykan who started running off in the other direction. Alice stood confused as well as everyone else did. Aleister ran quickly but lost him at the front door. He stood facing the front door banging his hands against the wood growling angrily. The many vampires were standing in the room chatting amongst each other. Alice walked out of the room and watched him stand there. He turned back around and saw her.

"Im sorry Alice...we can go back to the academy now." he said without much effort and went over to her, lifting her hand up and walked outside with her.

"Who were you chasing?"she asked pulling her hand free.

"The lykan. I couldn't get him...he has something I need back. But its alright...we can go back to the academy, really." he faced her.

"I should apologize...for the way I have been acting since I really met you...im sorry" she said holding her breath. Aleister smiled and put his hand over her waist and brought them back to the academy.

Once inside the academy grounds Aleister let her go and backed up slightly.

"You want to go inside?" he questioned and ran his fingers through his hair with ease. She shrugged and started to walk towards the small lake that led to a larger one far off. She stood at the edge and looked down.

"Who are you?" Alice asked without looking up at all.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who are you? You are so different at times. Like now you are so kind, but when you have other people around you its like you are completely different." she sighed a bit.

"Oh...well err I don't know" he shrugged. She looked up to her right and saw Aleister standing there perfectly in the moonlight, staring off into the water. "You act different as well." he announced noticing her watching him.

"How am I different? I do not act any different."


End file.
